For example, conventional technology for load balancing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-140202. According to this technology, a web server operates with a plurality of virtual computers created within a physical machine and a load balancing device between a web server and a plurality of web clients receives information from the plurality of web clients, and allocates processing of the received information to one of the plurality of virtual computers.
However, according to the afore-mentioned technology, when a large number of web clients exist, information from this large number of web clients is received with a single load-balancing device. In other words, the access destination of the large number of web clients is a single load-balancing device. Thus, load is concentrated in the load-balancing device, forming a bottleneck.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, the balancing of the load applied to the access destination.
Further objects of the present invention will be clarified from the following description.